


Catch That Pig!

by evilsmile171



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilsmile171/pseuds/evilsmile171
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Day Cowboy Destiel AU about a failing farm that Castiel’s family owns. Dean, a drifter, shows up to be a stable hand and learns a little about horses, family and love. Icarus the supernatural pig makes an appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** Guys this is a work in progress and I am writing it for fun. Feedback is always nice but again I'm doing this for fun. I might even stop writing it halfway through; because I’m not sure how this is gonna go. Thanks hope you enjoy :)  
-E  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Catch That Pig! 

Day 1  
“Catch that pig!”  
Dean suddenly saw a tiny pig speeding towards him chased by a dark haired man. He was just about to stand up to catch the thing when the piglet stopped short in front of him and looked up obediently. Dean scooped it up and gripped it to his chest.  
“Thanks for that.” The disheveled man panted out at him and bent over to breathe, eyes never leaving the pig. “I’ve been chasing that little monster around for an hour!”  
Dean, saying nothing, looked at the man and noted how piercing blue his eyes were. He suddenly forgot his snappy comeback and got lost in those eyes.  
“How are you doing that?” Blue eyes’ brow furrowed as he stood up and came closer to pet the little piglet.  
Confused, he said, “Doing what?”  
“Holding that thing?” The man tilted his head to the left like it was the most curious thing in the world. “Icarus there is a biter and doesn’t let anyone near him. You turned him docile!”  
Dean looked down at the tiny brown pig. He seemed calm and looked like he was going to sleep.  
“Seems sweet to me.” He offered.  
The man snorted and held his arms out. Dean started to give the pig back but the second he held it away, it snorted awake and squirmed closer to his chest.  
“That is the weirdest thing…” the man put his arms down and shook his head in defeat. “Anyways, can you help me bring him to his pen?”  
Nodding, Dean stood up to follow. Blue eyes led him down the hallway which led to some stables. There were dozens of horse stalls all lined up under a fading red barn. The smell of animals washed over him. He heard snorts and whinnies echoing off the big metal barn. He had been looking forward to seeing the horses and tried to see inside every stable on his right.  
Icarus was still breathing slowly in his arms and he could feel the pig go limp as he drifted off. Blue eyes nodded at a stable hand mucking a stall before leading him outside the barn. There was a big animal pen to the left of the barn with a dozen goats and pigs. Dean heard a loud HEEHAW and realized that one of the goats was actually a donkey. He grinned and said, “You guys sure have a lot of animals.”  
Blue eyes, opened the pen and held it the door for Dean. “Yes we have to have diversity for a show farm to run.”  
Dean carefully set the piglet down and walked outside of the pen to where Blue eyes was watching him. Dean leaned over the rail to watch. The piglet sniffed the air a few times before jumping up and running towards the other pigs.  
With a slight smiled on his face, the other man said, “I don’t recognize you from around here.”  
“Oh I’m Dean Winchester. I came to see about the job offer?” The blue eyes met green and suddenly he felt like he was being sized up.  
“The new stable hand job?” he said looking up into those blue eyes again. He felt his gaze was trapped and couldn’t look away. Weird. “What are your qualifications?”  
“Uh… I…” Dean cleared his throat and looked away, trying to make his brain work. “I grew up on a farm in Texas.”  
Nodding, the man motioned for Dean to follow him back through the barn. When they got to the little office, blue eyes led him through another door. He got some papers out of a file and sat down at a desk. Dean sat the opposite suddenly nervous. He never needed a job so bad.  
“The pay is minimum. And the hours are long. You’ll be mucking out stalls all day and will probably do some maintenance work.” He shoved several papers at Dean and a pen. “I hope you know that by signing this agreement does nowhere mean that my family is liable for any injuries. We run a very tight ship around here. One incident of stealing or not showing up to work and you’re out. Understand?”  
For the first time, the man looked pretty menacing. He didn’t break eye contact and Dean felt weirded out like his stomach had dropped.  
Gulping, he nodded and signed the papers. Once he gave them back to blue eyes, he gave him a sort of half smile.  
“Welcome to Novak Farms. My name is Castiel and I’ll be your boss.”  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“What kind of a name is Castiel?” Dean asked later when the man was showing him to his room.  
“It’s named after an angel. My parents named all of us after angels.” He stated while leading them down a path away from the barn. “Believe me my name isn’t the worst.”  
“So what is the worst?”  
Castiel chuckled. “Well one of my elder brother’s name is Lucifer. So that’s pretty bad.”  
Dean gave a snigger. “Can we actually call him Satan to his face?”  
“Only if you want him to beat you within an inch of your life.” He responded dryly. “I wouldn’t mess with him unless you’re suicidal. Here we are.”  
Castiel walked up to a small run down building in the same faded red paint and held the door for Dean. When he walked in he saw a small living room with a TV, a cramped kitchen, stairs and several doors. Two people were playing cards. The redheaded girl looked up and smiled.  
“Newbie?”  
Castiel grinned. “Yup. Listen up this is Dean and he just started. I’m counting on you guys to show him the ropes and to keep him out of trouble. Dean this is Charlie Bradbury and Kevin Tran.”  
The redheaded girl named Charlie gave him a smirk. “Oh we’ll try but no promises.”  
Castiel rolled his eyes and looked at Dean. He felt the weird x-ray beam of his eyes and felt trapped again. “I’m going to go for a ride. I’ll see you later Dean.”  
“See ya, Cas.” He replied casually sitting down at the table with the two other stable hands on either side as his new boss left. Kevin shuffled the cards tiredly.  
Charlie smirked, “Oh so he’s Cas now is he?”  
….Shit…  
Dean didn’t mean to give him a nickname. What if he thought something of it? What if Dean had offended him? God he was so stupid. Why did those eyes seem to make his mind so stupid?!  
“Oh I guess I did.” Dean tried to laugh it off but failed with Charlie’s knowing smile. “What are we playing?” he asked wildly, trying to get the topic onto something else.  
“Poker. You in?” Kevin offered.  
“Awesome. Yeah man.” Dean replied with a grin. Poker was his game.  
“You forgot to tell him the rule though. We play for shots.” Charlie gave a wicked grin as she set two handles of jack daniels on the table that she’d been hiding from Castiel.  
Kevin gave him an equally wicked grin, “Losers have to drink, winners get to laugh.”  
Dean shook his head, “I’m in way over my head here.”  
The game went by in a blur. Charlie was easily the worst player, losing every hand with her bad poker face but she was five shots in and still very coherent. Kevin and Dean were surprisingly closely matched and Dean didn’t lose for a couple of hands. When he did lose, Kevin laughed as he and Charlie choked down their shots. By the eighth or ninth hand, there was a lot more giggling than was necessary in poker and Dean’s vision began to blur a little. Dean wasn’t a stranger to whiskey but these stable hands were drinking him under the table.  
“So…what’s the deal with pretty eyes’ family? Seems prettey… intensh.” He asked trying not to giggle.  
Charlie snickered, “Pretty eyes?! Oh Caaas you mean!”  
Dean slapped her lightly on the arm and gave her a glare.  
Kevin rolled his eyes. “This farm has been in the Novak family for generations. Apparently before the eldest Novak, Michael took over; their father ran this place on gold. The farm was really rich back then.”  
Dean swayed a little bit and made Charlie snort.  
“How many brothers are there?!” In his exclamation, Dean almost fell backwards off his stool. Charlie caught him and was shaking trying to hold in the silent laughter.  
Kevin shuffled the cards. “Let’s see, there’s Michael and Lucifer, they’re the eldest. Then Gabriel and Anna is the only girl. And Castiel is the youngest. It’s a big family.”  
“Yesh! Family of angels!” Dean did fall off the stool this time and Charlie collapsed in a fit of laughter. Kevin chuckled and helped him back up. He put an arm around his shoulders and Charlie did the same.  
“I think it’s time for our evil plan.”  
Charlie gave Dean an evil grin. “I agree. Dean we’re gonna go get you some air.”  
Dean just giggled. “Pretty angel eyesh…”  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Kevin and Charlie had trouble getting Dean up the path. He was really drunk but he was also hard to hold onto with his height and thick muscles. Dean kept falling in a fit of laughter muttering about angels and blue eyes while Kevin and Charlie practically pushed him up the hill towards the pen outside of the barn. Dean’s eyes widened when he saw the pen.  
“I caught a pig!” He practically yelled.  
“Shhhh!” Charlie said quietly. “If Satan catches us we’re done for!”  
When they finally got Dean inside the pen, they set him down roughly. Kevin quickly took off while Charlie kneeled down to keep him quiet.  
“Ow! .....my ass!” he yelled while comically rubbing his butt and rolling in the dirt.  
“Dean, oh man you are funnier than that time we got Garth drunk.” Charlie chuckled.  
“Speaking of asses…”  
Kevin suddenly returned with a rope in hand, an excited grin lighting up his face. The donkey he was leading to Dean was dark grey with big ears.  
Dean drunkenly giggled when he saw it.  
Charlie shook her head and lifted Dean up with surprising ease. Dean was being led to the donkey silently laughing.  
Kevin pulled Deans arm over to make him pet the donkey. Dean was too far gone to do anything other than giggle really hard and miss the donkey completely.  
“Dean you should ride it!” he said quietly, exchanging excited glances with Charlie.  
“Donkeysh not for…riding… Big baby blueish angels are!” he said drunkenly, his eyes lighting up. “But I can... pretend.”  
Kevin chuckled and held Dean up and Charlie lifted his leg to the other side quickly. Dean not realizing what was happening stared dazedly at them. Then to Kevin and Charlie’s delight he hugged the donkey’s neck and started rubbing his face all over it.  
“Soo…sooooft!” he moaned.  
Charlie was silently shaking with laughter. The donkey just stood there placidly letting Dean rub his face all over it.  
“Yeah… you should hang on, Dean.” Kevin said wickedly.  
Charlie smacked the donkey’s ass so hard the sound echoed. The donkey, startled, took off like a bucking bronco and HEEHAWHEEHAW-ed frantically. Dean was holding on for dear life but wasn’t actually falling off. Charlie and Kevin collapsed on the ground in breathless laughter. Kevin was holding his stomach and Charlie’s eyes started tearing up.  
“Ahem…” came a stern voice from behind.  
Charlie and Kevin jumped up so fast they were a blur. Castiel and another light-brown haired man were both on top of their two chestnut mares looking at the scene.  
“What are you two doing?” Castiel demanded.  
“Nothing.” They both said in unison. As if that wasn’t guilty enough Dean and the donkey rode by behind them with Dean yelling a drunken, “WHEEEEEEE!!!!”  
The light-brown haired man started chuckling at that, shaking his head.  
When Kevin and Charlie turned back around they saw the donkey bucking its hardest to get Dean off, but Dean looked at ease up there. It wasn’t until the donkey stopped suddenly was when Dean finally fell off with a resounding thud. The donkey gave a last HEEHAW and ran away.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“What were you two thinking?! He could’ve gotten hurt!” Castiel yelled at the two stable hands as he threw the reins at his brother Gabriel and dismounted.  
He rushed over to a drunk Dean with worried lines in his forehead. Dean was still lying on the ground staring at the sky. Castiel knelt next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Dean, are you okay?”  
Dean’s face lit up and exclaimed, “Yeah! I took a ride!”  
Castiel chuckled. “You sure did. Let’s get you cleaned up.”  
As he pulled Dean up, Dean lost his footing and fell into Castiel whose heart for whatever reason seemed to be racing at the extra contact.  
“Ooof, alright let’s get you out of here.” Castiel put an arm around his neck and hauled Dean across the pen. When he got to the other side, Kevin automatically put Dean’s other arm around him too.  
Gabriel jumped down off of his horse, Trickster, and said “I’m just gonna put Cherub in his stall too, okay? Thanks for that wild entertainment everybody!” He flashed them all a quick smirk and led the horses away.  
When they got Dean out of the pen and down the path, Castiel said quietly, “Look I know you two have an initiation for the new workers here but this is getting out of hand.”  
Charlie, who was in front of them on the path, turned to say, “I know. I’m sorry boss. Won’t happen again.”  
Castiel sighed, “Of course you’ve been saying that to me all of the five years you’ve been working here! That donkey is getting angrier and angrier every time you do this! Now it won’t come near me for a week.”  
Kevin grinned for a second at Charlie and then the smile slid off his face when saw Castiel’s glare. Dean suddenly stumbled forward and Castiel was quicker to catch him. Dean leaned his head into Castiel’s neck.  
“Pretty… blueish angel eyes.” He murmured into Castiel.  
This brought Castiel's face to a bright red flush and a fit of snickering out of the two stable hands.  
“What did he say?” Castiel demanded with pink tingeing his cheeks.  
Kevin and Charlie tried to keep their faces straight but Kevin was shaking from silent laughter.  
Charlie turned and said with laughter, “I don’t know he’s been saying that all night…”  
Kevin carefully watched Castiel’s face for any signs of anger towards his new coworker but all he could see was concern. Hm go figure. When Kevin got thrown off the donkey Castiel yelled at him all night and the next day when the hangover was worse.  
When they finally got Dean inside the worker’s cabin, his eyes were still closed and his face was pressed up against Castiel’s chest. Dean let go of Kevin and wrapped both his arms around a mortified Castiel.  
Kevin eyed his boss uncertain, “Ya got him?”  
After a moment he responded, “Yes. You and Charlie can go to bed. I will see you in the morning.” Charlie and Kevin both bolted up the stairs.  
Castiel sighed and started the impossible trek of getting a very drunk Dean across a kitchen and into the first door on the left. Dean was dragging his feet and there was a scary moment when his head flew forward and hit the wall on the way inside his room but Dean seemed too far gone to even realize. Castiel finally got Dean into his room and dumped him unceremoniously onto his bed. Shaking his head at the other man he started to leave.  
“Wait…” Dean slurred.  
Castiel turned around warily, “Yes Dean?”  
“Aren’t you going to tuck me in?” he grinned at him stupidly.  
Castiel, to his surprise, chuckled at this green eyed man’s brashness. He thought about just turning around and going but Dean started to try to follow him.  
“No Dean you need to sleep.” Castiel rushed over and pushed some blankets over the other man. Dean gave him a grin like this had been his plan all along before he surged forward and pressed his lips to Castiel’s. Castiel froze. He was at an utter loss of what to do. His brain had shut down and allowed Dean to cup Castiel’s cheek to pull him closer, lips moving against his. A huge surge of emotion overwhelmed the fact that Castiel knew this was wrong. It wasn’t until he felt the warm wetness of the other man’s tongue that he jerked away in shock. Castiel stood there with his hand on his own mouth for a few minutes while trying to comprehend what had just happened. When he finally gathered his thoughts with a shaky breath, he turned around and left quickly.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second installment of my little fanfic. I got into the juicy plot details in this one. I have four other chapters written but i'm not sure when i'm going to decide to end it.   
> Also for those who are confused over the explicit rating and the fluffy writing, just wait, i'm going to be amping it up pretty soon.  
> I also wanted to include that Dean's karaoke bit was inspired by this lovely comic, http://24.media.tumblr.com/2fa773ba6510fd4f7077bfa6955afb81/tumblr_mqtrinm0BM1s0dvpko1_500.jpg  
> Not sure who it's by but i love it and wanted to write about it.  
> And of course Icarus the supernatural pig is back. enjoy :)  
> ~E

Day 2  
The first thought that entered Dean’s mind was….shit.  
What the hell happened last night? His head was majorly pounding and he seemed to be exhibiting bruises on every inch of his skin, one particularly nasty one on his forehead. The last thing he remembered was falling off a stool. He thought about it some more and seemed to be something to do with a donkey? Then he remembered walking up a path with his arms hanging off of someone calling them pretty blue angel eyes…. And… and soft lips in the dark…  
OH SHIT!!  
Dean sat up in alarm and his hand automatically flew to his face for an epic face-palm. How did he already get so drunk that he made out with his boss? It wasn’t even his first day, well now it was his first day and he’s going to go to it with an enormous hangover and a pissed off boss. He wondered if it was even worth it to even go through with this job. He desperately needed this job but Dean wasn’t sure he could take the embarrassment…  
A loud knock sounded on his door.  
“Dean? You in there sweetie? It’s time to get up…” Charlie’s voice sounded uncertain.  
Dean rushed to the door and squinted at her, the light hurt his eyes. Charlie pressed her lips together and tried not to smile.  
“Dean, you look like shit.” She handed him a bottle of water, and a plate of bacon, eggs and aspirin which he took with a happy sigh. “This is for getting you so plastered. Kevin made the eggs for you to say sorry as well. Oh and I sneaked your keys off of you last night so I went to get your stuff.” She handed him back his keys and his bag of clothes he kept in his car. She pulled him in a quick hug and turned to go.  
“Thanks Charlie.” Dean mumbled gratefully.  
“Anytime. Job’s starting in a half hour if you still want it. I’ll come check on you then too.” She gave him a small smile and closed the door.  
Maybe this job wasn’t so bad after all.  
******************************************************************************  
Dean jumped in the shower real quick to wake himself up. He thought about Cas as the warm water surged against his face. God how was he going to face him after this? He glumly remembered Cas running out of the room real quick after kissing. He was pretty sure that wasn’t the right response. Dean’s heart sped up a little at the thought of kissing his new boss again. He knew that he probably shouldn’t play with fire but man… that kiss.  
Dean dressed quickly and inhaled his food. When he stumbled into the kitchen, he saw a table full of workers eating with Kevin sitting closest to Dean and Charlie next to him. There was all-around chuckling at Dean’s sorry state before Kevin motioned for him to the empty chair next to a scrawny looking man. Dean was not sitting two seconds before the man shoved his hand at him and said, “Hey I’m Garth! You’re the new guy, Dean. We’ve all been there man. Charlie is an evil genius, remember that.”  
Charlie shot them a grin from across the table. The sandy-haired guy next to Garth leaned over with a thick southern drawl, “Heya there Dean, I’m Benny. Didja actually ride that donkey? I fell off my first time.”  
Dean grinned and said, “I rode the hell out of that donkey.”  
The table laughed and wooped at him. A small blonde reached across the table to give him a high five. Kevin’s eyes lit up and said, “He looked like he was born up there. I’m pretty sure he’s better than a Novak.”  
There was a collective sarcastic gasp at that blasphemy.  
“Anyways,” Charlie motioned to the blonde next to her, “Dean, this is Jo, her mother Ellen, Bobby and Al. These are all the stable hands you’ll be working with.” The last one gave him a cold look and kept eating.  
Dean nodded at them all. He felt very welcomed and wondered how long it’s been since he had to share a house with people who treated him like family. It would have reminded him of dorm life if he ever went to college.  
After everyone else had finished eating, they all started to head out. Kevin and Charlie waited for him outside. Charlie practically shook him by the shoulders and yelled,  
“Dude, details! You were all over that Novak! And I saw him bolt out of the house with an epic blush on his face! What. Did. You. Do?!” Dean had to push her away a little in order to get her to stop shaking him. His body still had bruises all over it and he would rather die than admit she was hurting him a little bit.  
“I uh… might have… made out with him a little bit.” He confessed while keeping his eyes down in shame. Kevin and Dean kept walking in comfortable silence side by side while Charlie stopped walking in shock. That was short lived however when Charlie gave out a combination of a shriek and a gasp. She rushed over and hugged him, completely baffling him. Kevin seemed used to it as he rolled his eyes at her.  
“Dean I can’t believe that happened. Oh my god no newbie is ever going to top you. You were so funny!” She let go and whispered, “I’m gay too if that makes you feel any better,” before leading the way up the path again.  
Dean felt a rush of affection for her and chuckled. “I’m actually bi.”  
Kevin snorted at the two of them. “Not to be a party pooper or anything but Dean… you gotta know some stuff about the Novaks before we let you loose.”  
Dean tilted his head in what was, he remembered at the last second, a Cas thing.  
“Like what?”  
Kevin grimaced. “While Charlie and I are really grateful that you came out to us, the Novaks are really strictly religious types. I would just keep it under wraps.”  
Dean’s face drained. “Oh is that why Cas practically ran after…?”  
Charlie gave him a sympathetic look. “Oh sweetie. He um actually… has a fiancé. A horrible dragon-lady fiancé.”  
“Oh…” Dean’s mind raced to catch up. And his heart did not just sink! “I didn’t see a ring.”  
They had just reached the doors of the barn when Kevin whispered, “Like we said, she’s nothing less than a demon.”  
******************************************************************************  
Dean’s easy morning was over as soon as he set foot in that barn.  
He thought Cas would be shy and embarrassed around him after last night. Instead he gave Dean a once over and sighed heavily before barking out chores for him to do.  
When Dean would do them wrong or a different way than Cas wanted, he would shout and grab whatever he was doing away from him so he could show him the right way. Saying Cas was a hardass would be an understatement.  
“No, no, no! What are you doing now?!” Cas yelled. He stomped over to dean in his tight riding outfit with tall boots in an exasperated stomp. Dean couldn’t help but oogle him just a little as he bent over to shove at the poop bin next to him. Apparently pissed off Cas with eyes flashing icy blue was still just as hot.  
Dean was supposed to be shoveling crap into a bin but apparently there was a wrong way to do even that.  
“Your bin is blocking the way of the door; you take it outside so you don’t get in anyone’s way. After you’re done with all 39 stalls on both sides, I want you to catch and feed that donkey out there that you’re so fond of. If anyone should do it, it’s you since you singlehandedly scarred him for life.” Castiel spun on his heel and stalked away angrily.  
Dean sighed. Cas apparently was way more fun when Dean was drunk.  
The next hour and a half was just another manual labor job. Dean actually didn’t mind all of this boring work, it calmed his mind. He found it reassuring that no matter which city he was in, the dull easy work of a manual laborer was always waiting for him.  
Mucking the stalls was actually kind of nice. It reminded him of the farm he grew up on with his father and brother. He had to get up at the crack of dawn every day of his life to take care of that place and he missed it fiercely. Dean knew he couldn’t go back but for now this farm would be a nice reminder.  
A few minutes later, a pissed off Cas came riding down past Dean on a beautiful chestnut horse.  
“Dean, you’re taking too long so I had someone else come to help. Go take care of that donkey.”  
He tapped at the horse’s flanks and rode out of sight.  
Dean sighed as he watched him go and put his shovel down to go see about his latest chore.  
He found Jo leaning against the pen.  
“You know, I’ve never seen Castiel so fixated on yelling at anyone as much as you.”  
Dean snorted and jumped over the short fence. “Yeah I don’t know what his deal is.”  
She gave him a knowing grin “I don’t know anything.” Dean chose to ignore that.  
She went on, “You might want to sneak up on that donkey. He’s a kicker.”  
Dean gave a frustrated huff. “Thanks for the tip. Don’t suppose you could help?”  
She gave him a smirk, “Actually no. I’m waiting for the riders to come back in so I can take their horses into their stalls for them. Novak privilege, sorry!”  
Dean was not surprised. She did however hand him a bag of feed to fasten over the donkey’s face. He looked at the donkey that was innocently grazing a few feet over with a sense of foreboding. He just knew he was going to get kicked.  
Just as he started to creep up on the donkey, the brown piglet from yesterday came racing up to greet him.  
“Hey little guy…” he said softly. He gave him a small pat and kept going.  
The donkey was still focused on chewing the grass the opposite direction and Dean was so close to dropping the feed bag on its head when he stepped on a branch. The donkey heard the snap and immediately shied away from him. The donkey wouldn’t let him out of his sight now.  
Now what…? Should he try to rush the donkey head on? That didn’t seem like a great plan considering the thing was probably faster than him…  
But suddenly, the piglet raced around the donkey distracting him away from Dean. Dean seized the moment and rushed up to drop feed bag on the donkey.  
“Yes!” He air pumped in triumph. He then reached down and gave the little pig’s fur a stroke. “Thanks again man, since you got me this job in the first place.”  
The pig gave a small snort and rubbed its head into Dean’s hand. It really was a cute pig. Why was it so hard for hardass-Cas to catch?  
Dean strolled back over to Jo.  
“Congrats. You’re the animal whisperer.” Jo said dryly.  
Dean chuckled at that and bumped their shoulders together as he leaned into the post next to hers.  
Her face dropped and she sucked in a breath. “Try not to look too happy…” She was looking at a rather small brunette woman who was storming up to them leading a reddish pony in her wake.  
She didn’t even look at Jo to say, “Take this. I’m done.”  
Instead she glared at Dean. Jo gave the two one glance and decided to get the hell out of dodge. She took the bridle and left with the small pony.  
“Uh… Can I help you ma’am?” Dean said in his most polite voice.  
She looked him up and down and said, “So this is the new stable hand that my fiancé hired. Have to say he’s got poorer choice in workers than a blind man does in a book store.”  
“E-excuse me?” Dean sputtered, still trying to wrap his mind around the word Fiancé.  
“God it will be great when I’m finally a Novak and I can make sure filthy city drifters can’t come by for a quick buck like whores. I’m done with you, go muck a stall or something.”  
Without missing a beat she turned on her heel and stormed away.  
Dean glared at her retreating back. No wonder why Cas was all tensed up.  
Dean eventually went to go find Jo. And when he did she lowered her voice and asked what she said. Her eyes widened in shock when he told her.  
“I shouldn’t be surprised.” She shook her head. “There’s a reason why Meg Masters is called a demon around here.”  
“I think I understand why now.” He said dryly.  
Jo gave him a sympathetic smile. “C’mon let’s go clean some horse stuff.”  
******************************************************************************  
Dean and Jo cleaned the entire barn together. It took the better part of the morning and it went by quicker when Benny came to help. He actually ended up taking over just to give them something else to do besides shovel crap. Jo showed him how to un-tack the horses. She gently unhooked the bridle off of an all-white horse.  
“See? This is not that hard considering this horse is Michael’s. He’s raised Justice since he was a foal, very obedient, very calm.” Dean nodded and patted him. “But if Satan ever asks you to un-tack one of his horses, don’t do it without someone else holding it down. His horse, Wrath, will kick your head in.”  
She then showed him how to unbuckle the girth and where to carry the equipment. There was a small room halfway down the left side which had dozens of shelves of helmets, riding crops, bridles and saddles on stands. There was also a small case which held ribbons and some trophies.  
“This is where we clean the equipment. Leather needs to be polished. Go wait for a rider to bring a horse to you so you can un-tack it. I’ll be polishing Justice’s stuff.”  
Dean nodded and leaned casually against the barn door. He heard a loud slam behind him and when he saw whose name was on the stall-Wrath’s- he inched a little farther away. A few minutes later Ellen came around to hand him a turkey sandwich which he wolfed it down.  
He leaned casually against the door lost in thought. Maybe he should try to apologize to Cas. It would probably make his life easier if his boss wasn’t breathing down his neck every two seconds.  
A fair brunette man on top of a brown horse came trotting up to Dean.  
“You Dean?” he asked, dismounting.  
“Yeah.” Dean held the horse’s reins for him.  
The man put his hand on his hip and gave him a bold grin.  
“Ah so this is the man who got Cassy’s panties in a twist over!”  
Dean sputtered. “H-he’s taken!”  
The man snickered at his obvious discomfort. He leaned in and lowered his voice.  
“Just between you and me, there’s a reason Cassy doesn’t wear that crushingly tight ring. Don’t lose hope!”  
The man blew a kiss and sauntered away.  
Dean just stared. Benny came over to take the horse into its stall.  
“Who…” Dean was still at a loss for words. “Who was that?”  
Benny laughed quietly. “Ah the trickster of the family. Gabriel Novak. Funny guy.”  
Dean just shook his head incredulously. This family was nuts!  
He was just about to go help Jo when Cas came riding over.  
He looked so graceful on top of his mare. Cas’ eyes hardened when he saw who was waiting for him but the lines in his face were smoothed. Hopefully that was a good sign.  
Cas stopped Cherub and Dean gave him a soft “hey,” as he took the bridle of his horse.  
“Hello Dean,” was the curt answer before he dismounted. He turned to leave just as quickly but Dean held up a hand on his shoulder.  
“Wait… Cas can we talk?” Dean was unsure what reception he was going to get but he had try didn’t he?  
Cas turned around warily. “What do you want, Dean?”  
He took a breath, “Look I know we got off on a rough start last night. I understand that it’s not okay to do that. I’m sorry man, can we just forget it?”  
Cas’ face didn’t change but he did give him a faint smile.  
“Dean you were drunk. I do not blame you.”  
“Oh… Okay then what was all the yelling for?” Dean reached up to stroke the horse’s nose as it nuzzled his cheek.  
Cas, watching this, tilted his head to the left in confusion, “That is how I get all the new workers in line. I apologize if you thought I was giving you special treatment. But you can ask around, I do not give breaks to anyone.”  
Dean smiled. “Okay so we good? I didn’t get you in trouble with your fiancé or anything?” He couldn’t resist asking.  
The blue eyed man looked at him seriously and said, “There was no need to tell her. I already knew it was nothing.”  
Dean pressed his lips together and tried not to frown as his attention jumped back to Cherub. That stung a little…  
Cas turned away, “See you tomorrow, Dean.”  
When Dean watched him go, he knew that it was all resolved. Cas wasn’t going to get in trouble with his fiancé and Dean wasn’t fired.  
Still… he felt a little disappointed for some reason.  
******************************************************************************  
Dean’s day passed by with more horse poop than he ever thought possible. He wondered if he was ever going to get the smell off. He was just getting done polishing the saddles with Jo when they heard a loud crash in the barn.  
Dean and Jo hurried to see what happened when they saw Garth lying flat on his back. Bobby and Benny were trying to contain a beautiful black stallion that was kicking like the donkey.  
Dean gripped Garth’s hand and pulled him up. “You okay man? What happened?”  
Garth seemed a little out of it and exclaimed, “That thing nearly got me! That’s balls!”  
They all watched Bobby try to wrestle the thing into the stall without getting seriously injured himself. He was about to step in and try to help when Bobby raced out of the stall and Benny shut the door quickly. Looking tired, Bobby wandered over to their group.  
“New mount?” Charlie guessed.  
Bobby sighed heavily. “Yeah, he’s a donation from an obviously bad trainer. I haven’t seen a mustang this wild for a while. It might take years to train him…”  
The horse suddenly whinnied angrily and kicked the stall door sending a huge echo down the hall. Benny flinched away suddenly from where he was trying to put in a bucket of water. He was drenched and muttered “Ah, hell…”  
Dean was reminded of his father’s farm where people would bring their wild horses to get trained. His dad was the best trainer in the state. This horse even looked a lot like his dad’s all black horse, Impala. His car, a Chevy impala, was what John Winchester named his horse after. He gave that car to Dean before he died and it was still Dean’s most treasured possession.  
When Benny came over, leaving a trail of water behind him, Bobby clapped him on the shoulder.  
“Bout that time innit?” he remarked.  
Jo smiled, “Yep! Let’s go eat!”  
******************************************************************************  
Ellen, Dean learned, was the farm’s chef. Apparently she had been working on marinating ribs all day so when the workers stepped into the cabin, the place were saturated in the smell of barbecue and simmering meat. Dean’s mouth practically watered.  
Everyone sat in the same spots as breakfast and chattered lightly. Dean even got to talking with Bobby who was the Novak’s horse trainer.  
“I mean,” Bobby was laughing, “you shoulda seen that idjit trying to make Wrath do a jump today. Ol’ Satan pulled up to the jump and Wrath stopped so short, he flew near twenty feet. And I swear to god I heard Gabriel whisper ‘gooooal’ as he went through the fence!”  
Everybody at the table roared with laughter. It was becoming a running joke to share embarrassing Novak stories. Which Dean had more than a few but wanted to keep those private.  
When Ellen finally served the table her savory ribs, corn bread and green beans, the table fell immediately silent. There was a lot of chewing and groaning which Dean participated in. Ellen’s food was definitely the best he’s ever had.  
After dinner, Charlie and Kevin invited Dean out to a local bar that was practically neighbors to the farm. Charlie drove them in her small white Toyota and pulled into a small lot next to a bar called, The Roadhouse. The music could be heard pumping through the parking lot as well as the enthusiastic yelling. When they got into the bar, there was a karaoke singer, too drunk to sing, being booed at. They sat down at the bar and Kevin immediately started buying them shots. Dean, not one to show defeat, chugged them all down. He was determined not to let them outdrink him again. He was just feeling the sweet burn of his seventh shot go down his throat when he felt a hand clasp him on his arm.  
“Hello Dean.”  
Dean whipped around so fast he almost lost his seat.  
Sure enough big blue eyes was there giving him a small smirk. What was he stalking him now? Cas looked good in his casual red sweatshirt, green shirt and jeans. His hair also was windswept. Oh holy…Sex hair…  
“Howdy boss.” Dean gave him a wink and asked, “What’s a respectable Novak doing in a place like this?”  
Cringe! Did he just give Cas a pick up line?  
But Cas snorted at him. “Gabriel wanted a wingman. But I think I did too good of a job…” he nodded across the room where Gabriel was making out with a tall blonde man against a wall.  
Dean gave him an impressed look and lifted up his shot at him, “Good on him.”  
He felt Cas’ gaze while he swallowed the whiskey down. Cas murmured something too soft to hear and Dean gave him a puzzled tilt of his head. Man… he’s got to stop copying him…  
Cas leaned so close to Dean that his lips brushed against his ear. He felt a shiver go down his spine. Oh man did that gravelly voice go straight south…  
“How many have you had?”  
Dean shot him a cocky grin. “Definitely not as much as last night. Why you worried?”  
What was he flirting now? This was really hard…  
Cas however smirked and without missing a beat, said “As long as I don’t have to tuck you in again…”  
“Ah man, if you keep reminding me, you might have to!” Dean tapped the bar and yelled for three more.  
He motioned for the other man to take a seat. “You’re gonna do one with me right? It’s only fair since you’ve seen me drunk…”  
“I’m afraid I have to be the responsible one tonight. I drove my brother and I here.” But he sat down next to Dean anyways.  
“Awww… Charlie drove us…” But when he turned to his right, Charlie and Kevin were nowhere to be seen. Dean’s eyes scanned the crowd but he couldn’t find them. He couldn’t even see Gabriel anymore.  
Suddenly a man on the karaoke machine said “Dean Winchester? It’s your turn to sing.”  
…Uh…What?  
The man said his name again and Cas shook his arm. “That’s you!”  
Dean put two and two together and realized this had Charlie and Kevin written all over it. He quickly downed all three shots, one after another.  
Dean pressed his lips into Cas’ ear to give him a taste of his own medicine. “I’m not going up there unless you come with me!”  
Cas’ eyes widened and wait, was that a shiver?  
“No way!” he said looking embarrassed but not perhaps by the idea of singing in front of the bar.  
Dean made up his mind and wouldn’t take no for an answer. He dragged Cas by the hand towards the stage. The crowd drunkenly cheered them on and when Dean hit the stage he took a bow. They cheered louder at that. He grinned and adjusted the microphone on the stand. Cas sat awkwardly on a stool towards the back of the stage. Oh man Cas looked like a deer in headlights, classic.  
“This song is for my new friend, Cas.” Dean said into the mike as he selected his song and smirked at an uncomfortable looking Cas. Oh well, he might as well make this a good show.  
The heavy rock music brought out loud cheers. Dean rocked his hips back and forth a little to the loud guitar, getting into his zone. Loud whistles rang out and he could already tell this was gonna be great. Then right before he belted out the song, he pointed at Cas.  
“He's my cherry pie!  
Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise,  
tastes so good make a grown man cry,  
Sweet Cherry Pie!!”  
Dean gripped the microphone stand and started gyrating on it. A crowd of girls screamed as Dean ran a hand through his hair and down his stomach to the inside of his pants.  
“Swingin' on the front porch  
Swingin' on the lawn  
Swingin' where we want  
'Cause there ain't nobody home  
Without missing a beat, Dean ripped off the mike and kicked the stand over. He sang to the crowd while thrusting at them to loud cheers.  
Swingin' to the left  
And swingin' to the right  
If I think about baseball  
I'll swing all night yea”  
Dean started to drop it down low, but made sure Cas had a good view of his ass wiggling at him.  
“Swingin' in the living room  
Swingin' in the kitchen  
Most folks don't 'cause  
They're too busy bitchin'  
Swingin' in there 'cause  
he wanted me to feed him  
So I mixed up the batter  
And he licked the beater!”  
Dean slid on his knees towards Cas and air guitar-ed. Dean’s face dangerously close to his thigh, Cas just stared in shock as if frozen to the stool. He yelled out this next part looking only at Cas.  
“I scream you scream  
We all scream for him  
Don't even try 'cause  
You can't ignore him!  
Dean slowly got up and put his legs around either side of Cas’ legs. Cas didn’t move to make him stop so he started humping him. As he gave him a lap dance, he threw back his head and belted out,  
“He’s my cherry pie!  
Cool drink of water  
Such a sweet surprise  
Tastes so good  
Make a grown man cry  
Sweet cherry pie oh yeahhhhh!”  
Dean jumped back towards the crowd and grinded his ass on Cas, hard. He heard him suck a small breath in and definitely caught his cheeks on a boner. Grinning, Dean directed his attention to the crowd and they both sang,  
“he's my cherry pie!  
Put a smile on your face  
Ten miles wide  
Looks so good  
Bring a tear to your eye  
Sweet cherry pieeee!!”  
Dean mimicked the drum ending with violence on one knee and ended the song by pointing at the crowd.  
The karaoke version was over but the crowd kept chanting his name and going completely wild. Dean stood up and gave them a cocky fist pump. Cas’ face was completely red and could not stop staring at Dean in open shock. Dean grabbed his hand and led him off the stage. He felt pretty good about himself and confident that Cas’ fiancé would never do something like that for him. He hoped Cas wouldn’t forget about that one for a while.  
**********************************************************************  
Did Dean just give me a lap dance in front of hundreds of people?!  
Cas was in utter shock, he couldn’t even get off the stage. It wasn’t until he felt fingers slide through his own, that he was led dazedly off the stage. In all seriousness, Cas shouldn’t have let that happen. But the combination of having stage fright and the calm confidence of Dean leading the way, just made his mind go so fuzzy that he went along with it. Although if he was going to be honest with himself, his befuddled mind might have been too distracted with the fact that Dean had given him a lap dance! And those flashing green eyes made him feel all hot and confused. But oh did that feel so good when he grinded into him. Maybe even too good… Wait… he was straight! What was this man doing to him?!  
Dean was being pressed on by the crowd’s high-fives and drunken praise that he actually couldn’t hold hands anymore to keep from separating. Instead, Dean slid his hands on Cas’ hips from behind and steered him back towards the bar. Cas flushed and was grateful that Dean couldn’t see how much the other man’s fingers brushing against his skin affected him. Thankfully there were two seats at the bar and Cas could actually sit and think a little bit away from the other man.  
His mind was still trying to wrap around what had just happened. Dean ordered a beer and smirked at Cas, taking one long sip.  
“You know I actually pulled that off pretty damn sober.” One arm was leaning on the bar casually.  
Cas just gave him a small huff. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and saw his intoxicated brother beam at him.  
“Cassy! That was sooo hot! I can’t believe you did that!!” he yelled at him while swaying on the spot.  
Cas gave him a shaky laugh and suddenly reached for Gabriel when he started to lose his balance. He lifted Gabriel’s arm over him and nudged Dean with his leg.  
“Hey I think Gabriel’s had enough. We should go.” He yelled over the noise. Striking green eyes shot up and nodded. Cas suddenly felt too warm for some reason and was relieved when Dean released his gaze as he turned back to the bar. He put some bills under his beer and left it half full to put Gabriel’s other arm around him. They both heaved Gabriel outside of the bar and the cool air felt wonderful compared to the hot packed bar. Gabriel just beamed at them and tripped every few feet.  
“Dean you were great, more than…great! You’re awesome! Gold star!” Gabriel was yelling even though it was dead silent in the parking lot. “I’m definitely putting your name up there to sing again!”  
Dean laughed at him. “That was you?!”  
Gabriel almost fell on top of Cas, he was giggling so hard. “I knew a certain someone” his head tilted at Cas comically, “who… wanted to see you to shake it up there! But you took it…” Gabriel threw back his head and yelled, “ALLLLL THEEEE WAAAAAYY!!!”  
Mortified, Cas shoved Gabriel in the back of his sleek black car. “Shhh! People are staring!”  
Gabriel instead just bounced up and down humming “Cherry Pie” really off key. He was making the car rock with his drunken dancing, sometimes pointing at Cas, sometimes at Dean and made obscene gestures at the two of them.  
Dean was breathless with laughter, leaned on the car for support.  
“Dean, do you want me to drive you back too?” Cas said while watching his brother with a combination of irritation and amusement.  
Dean hadn’t seen his two friends all night and wondered if it was on purpose.  
“Yeah thanks Cas.” Dean slid into the shotgun seat.  
When Cas got into the car, he tilted his head, “Why do you call me that?”  
Dean gave him a nervous laugh, “Uh… not sure. You look like a Cas to me I guess…”  
Gabriel snickered in the backseat. “Yeah and you look like a cherry pie to me!”  
Horrified, Cas covered his face with his hands and started the car. “Yes thank you Gabriel, shut up!”  
Gabriel however, seemed too hyper and started humming “Cherry Pie” again. Cas pulled out of the parking lot quickly.  
“Dean…I cannot believe you just did that.” He said while not looking into those green eyes. He would crash the car if he did.  
“Why, doesn’t your fiancé do that for you all the time?” Dean quipped back.  
Cas heard his voice twist around the word fiancé and gave him a quick look. He was looking out the window with a small quirk on his lips. Gabriel snorted and leaned his head in between their seats.  
“Yes because Meg looooves to do things for Cas!” he said sarcastically. “And to him because all that silence in the bedroom next to me definitely spells love!”  
Cas swerved the car a little and gasped, “Gabriel! Please shut up!”  
“What?! I’m just saying, you don’t even wear the ring!” Gabriel threw himself back and pouted.  
Dean looked at Cas expectantly. Cas felt his gaze and looked back twice before giving a defensive, “What?!”  
“Nothing!” Dean threw his hands up, “Just curious is all. It confused me too…”  
The car took a left as opposed to the right that would lead them to the farm. Both Dean and Gabriel were still silent, waiting for Cas to answer.  
Cas rolled his eyes and huffed, “Well it’s too tight to wear while riding all day…”  
Gabriel snorted. “Isn’t that a great metaphor…”  
“Gabriel, shut up!” he said again.  
Cas pulled around a circle next to a gigantic three story white house. Even in the dark, Dean could see the money that radiated off the house. I mean there was a fountain in the front lawn for cryin out loud!  
Cas motioned to his brother, “Can you help me get him inside?”  
As Dean gently pulled Gabriel out of the car, the other Novak muttered, “No tucking me in, Dean-o. Got it?!”  
Dean frowned at Cas as they hauled Gabriel into the house.  
“You told him about that?” Dean wondered what else he might have said about him…  
Cas sighed heavily, “Yeah… I shouldn’t have. He will use it against me somehow.”  
The quiet house had two grand marble staircases leading to the second floor. But it was a good thing that Gabriel’s room was the first door on the right because they were definitely making a racket.  
When they set Gabriel on the bed he moaned, “Caassy… why do you think I’m going to use that info… for…for… evil? I just want you to be happy…”  
Cas chuckled softly. “I know. Go to sleep Gabriel.”  
They were leaving when the drunk man yelled out, “Night Cherry Pie! Give him a sweet surprise!”  
Cas shut the door with mortification. “I will never forgive you for that…”  
Dean just snorted at him. Cas led him back down the stairs and whispered, “You still want a ride right? I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to stay over…”  
Dean raised his eyebrows at that. “Yeah your fiancé definitely wouldn’t like that…”  
Cas just frowned and locked the door behind them. When they got in the car, it was silent until they got to the farm’s road. Dean finally asked, “Why are you marrying her again?”  
Cas sighed. “Look I know she’s not all… Nice to everyone…”  
Dean grunted, “Try anyone…”  
Cas went on. “But Michael and the Master’s family have been friends for years. They’re our biggest sponsors and we can’t run this place without them…”  
Cas parked the car next to Dean’s classic black impala in front of the cabin.  
“Sooo…” Dean looked up into Cas’ blue eyes and lost his train of thought for a minute. He tried again. “Sooo… why doesn’t Michael marry her then? Seems kind of unfair…”  
Cas gazed hungrily into those deep green eyes. He knew he should lie and say something nice about his fiancé for Christ sake! But he couldn’t help but be honest to this man who he’s only known for two days…  
“I think… it’s because he’s the eldest. He wants to make sure all of us are taken care of. Besides it’s kind of my responsibility to help my family…”  
Dean frowned at him. “Shouldn't you be marrying for love instead? Fuck all that noise!”  
“I… suppose if I loved anyone more than riding maybe I would.” Cas looked uncomfortably away from Dean, “But horses are my true love right now so I guess it’s fair to give that up to keep my family’s farm going…”  
Dean touched him on the arm lightly. Cas’ heart sped up as he got lost in those hauntingly green eyes again.  
“It’s not fair. And you and I both know it…”  
Dean held his heated gaze for what seemed hours even a few sunless days. Cas frantically wondered if he was going to kiss him again. But Dean pulled away and took the strange heat with him.  
“I should go… Thanks for the ride and everything. It was fun.” Dean unhooked his seatbelt and got out of the car. Just before he slammed the door shut he grinned and said,  
“See you bright and early boss!”  
Disappointed with the abrupt parting, Cas watched the other man retreat into the cabin. He felt, for the first time, doubt over what he wanted. Dean confused him so much…What did he want?  
Cas wasn’t sure anymore…  
************************************************************************


End file.
